


1.06 - Der Plan

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Padmé muss mit ansehen, wie zur Jagd auf die Jedi gerufen wird, doch zwei Namen werden nicht erwähnt. Sind die beiden wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben etwa Teil eines größeren Plans?
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.06 - Der Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Kanzler Palpatine ruft eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort.  
Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Corsucant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Auf Coruscant erfährt er schließlich, dass sein Informant bereits den ehemaligen Meister seines Padawan tötete. Währenddessen wird ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Jedi ausgeschrieben und eine erbitterte Jagd beginnt …_

++++

Padmé stand fassungslos auf der Balustrade und sah das Geschehen mit an. Ein Kopfgeld auf die Jedi. Ihr Herz schien stillzustehen. Ein dunkler Schleier schien sich über ihre Gedanken zu legen. Es schien nicht mehr so, als würde sich alles aufklären, als würde alles sich irgendwie wieder dem Guten zuwenden. Es war eine dieser Situationen, in denen sie schon oft verharrt hatte. Voller Hoffungslosigkeit und Angst, doch bisher hatte es immer ein Happy End gegeben, einen Ausweg, eine Lösung. Sollten jedoch die Jedi vernichtet werden, so würde auch die Hoffnung sterben. Die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, in der Frieden und Gleichgewicht herrschten.

Padmé schloss die Augen und versuchte die Angst und Verzweiflung in ihrem Inneren niederzukämpfen.

Sie hatte alle Namen gehört. Namen von weisen und großen Kämpfern. Namen von Männern und Frauen, die sie während der Klonkriege kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Männer und Frauen, die gekommen waren, um sie, Anakin und auch Obi-Wan zu retten. Die ihr Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt hatten, um anderen das Leben zu retten.

Doch zwei Namen waren unausgesprochen geblieben. Die Namen, die ihr mehr bedeuteten, als alles andere auf der Welt. Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sie hätte Erleichterung empfinden müssen, doch die Tatsache, dass ihre Namen nicht erwähnt worden waren, ließ sie befürchten, dass die beiden Männer Teil eines viel größeren Planes waren. Teil eines Planes, der, wie es schien, die Machtverhältnisse in der Galaxis neu ordnen sollte.

++++

Die Nacht war klar und hell. Auf Coruscant waren die Nächte nicht mehr dunkel. Schon lange nicht mehr. Die vielen Lichter der Stadt. Dieser einzigartigen Planetenumfassenden Stadt waren unaufhörlich an und tauchten die Nacht in ein schummriges Licht aus Abertausenden von Neonröhren. Mace Windu stand auf einer der Balkone des Jedi-Tempels und sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Auf das noch immer pulsierende Leben, welches tagein und tagaus unaufhörlich seinen Lauf nahm. In Coruscant standen die einen auf, wenn die anderen schlafen gingen. Es gab nie einen Platz oder eine Zeit, in der absolute Ruhe herrschte. Ruhe, nach der sich der weise Jedi-Meister sehnte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Eine Ruhe, die ihm fehlte, um über einige Geschehnisse nachzudenken.

Mace atmete die kalte Luft ein und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Balkongeländer ab. Seine Augen wanderten über die fernen Rauchschwaden, die aus einer der vielen Fabriken kamen.

Er fühlte sich mit einem Male müde und ausgelaugt. So, als habe er schwer gekämpft. Doch es waren Sorge und Bedenken, die ihn so erschöpften. Die Welt, die er kannte brach zusammen. Sie alle sahen es. Yoda, die anderen Ratsmitglieder, Obi-Wan … sie alle konnten es spüren, konnten es sehen.

Mace seufzte und spannte seinen Rücken kurz, um ihn dann wieder zu lockern. Obi-Wan. Der junge Jedi-Meister bereitete ihm besonders Sorge. Stets war er ihr Hoffnungsträger gewesen. Einer der wenigen Jedi, die es geschafft hatten, soweit eins mit der Macht zu werden, dass all ihr Wissen und all ihre Kraft in ihm zusammenflossen. Sie hatten alle an ihm gezweifelt, doch er hatte ihnen bewiesen, dass er es Wert gewesen war, ein Jedi zu werden.

Mace Windu wusste, dass Obi-Wan dem Rat in Hinsicht auf Anakin zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte seinem Meister Qui-Gon ebenso von Anakin abgeraten und doch hatte er dem Wunsch seines Meisters zugestimmt und ihn als seinen Padawan akzeptiert.

Obi-Wan war kein schlechter Meister, aber mangels seiner Erfahrungen hatte er Fehler gemacht. Anakin hatte diese Fehler nicht erkannt. Er hatte sich selbst überschätzt. Er tat es vermutlich immer noch.

Mace wischte seine Gedanken hinfort, indem er mit seiner Hand über seine Augen fuhr. Nicht Anakin war sein momentanes Problem. Dass die Dunkle Seite in Anakin ungewöhnlich stark war, aber nicht die Oberhand gewann, war ihnen allen bewusst. Doch Obi-Wan schien augenblicklich einen ebenso gefährlichen Weg zu beschreiten.

Mace erinnerte sich an den hydroponischen Garten. Nur für einen Augenblick hatte er Verwirrung, Verzweiflung und Selbstzweifel verspürt. Einen kurzen, verschwindend kleinen Moment.

Der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister wusste, dass Obi-Wan sofort alle Gefühle in sich verschlossen hatte. Und genau das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Obi-Wan schien etwas verstecken zu wollen und das kam in gewisser Weise einer Lüge gleich. Er versuchte ihn, Mace Windu, zu täuschen. Aber er versuchte auch sich selbst zu täuschen.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Dunkle Seite der Macht erkannte, dass der fähige Jedi-Meister schwach geworden war. Schwach und anfällig für die Dunkle Seite.

Mace wusste, dass er mit ihm hätte reden sollen, doch die Ereignisse in der Republik überschlugen sich. Ihnen allen blieb momentan wenig Zeit nachzudenken oder zu reden. Sie konnten nur versuchen, den Schaden in Grenzen zu halten. So, wie sie es als Hüter der Gerechtigkeit und des Friedens tun sollten.

Doch der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister machte sich nichts vor. Mit dem Angriff der Handelsföderation auf Königin Amidala und ihr Volk, war ein neues Zeitalter eingerufen worden. Klonkriege, abtrünnige Jedi oder die Auferstehung der Sith. Es waren nur all zu deutliche Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Leben sich verändern würde. Und Mace befürchtete, dass die Jedi nicht stark genug sein würden, um dem Widerstand zu leisten. Mit einem schalen Beigeschmack auf der Zunge erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Worte, noch vor Beginn der Klonkriege: "Die Jedi sind keine Krieger, sie sind Hüter des Friedens." Nun denn, die Klonkriege hatten einiges verändert. Die Jedi waren zu Kriegern geworden, ob sie es gewollt hatten oder nicht.

Mace Windu schloss die Augen und versuchte neue Kraft aus der Macht zu gewinnen, die ihn umgab. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Innerstes und ließ Ruhe in sich einkehren. Eine tiefe, beruhigende Stille, in der er für einen kleinen Moment unaufmerksam wurde und den Schatten nicht wahrnahm, der hinter ihm an den Fenstern entlang huschte.

++++

Sie lag am Boden und dunkle Schatten tanzten vor ihren Augen. Ihre Beine schienen wie gelähmt und doch durchzuckte ein einziger nicht enden wollender Schmerz durch ihren Körper.

Sie hörte ein Lichtschwert surren, Schüsse aus einer Waffe, Schreie. Sie hörte den Atem ihrer Meisterin. Schwer und keuchend.

Sie wusste, dass sie verletzt war und am Boden lag, weil ein Schuss des Kopfgeldjägers sie an der Hüfte getroffen hatte. Der Schmerz war so schnell gekommen, der Fall so hart gewesen, dass sie ihr Lichtschwert verloren hatte.

Und nur langsam kam sie wieder richtig zu Sinnen und erkannte, was geschah. 

Durch einen milchigen Schleier hindurch sah sie ihre Meisterin kämpfen. Erkannte schemenhaft, wie sie sich zur Wehr setzte und doch trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten immer wieder zurückgedrängt wurde.

In nicht allzu weiter Ferne lag ihr Lichtschwert. Wäre sie nur ein wenig klarer gewesen, hätte sie es erreichen können. Doch der Schmerz, der sie durchfloss, war zu intensiv. Benebelte ihre Sinne.

Sie konnte den Windzug spüren, als ihre Meisterin an ihr vorbeieilte, in Deckung ging und konterte. Wütende Schreie und Flüche drangen an ihr Ohr.

Langsam legte sich der Schleier vor ihren Augen, sie konnte erkennen was nicht weit von ihr geschah, doch sie hätte es lieber nicht gesehen.

Ihre Meisterin wehrte noch einen weiteren Schuss ab, da trat eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Hintergrund, feuerte auf die Jedi-Meisterin und traf diese unvorbereitet in den Rücken. Mit einem erstickten Schrei brach sie zusammen, versuchte noch einmal ihr Lichtschwert gegen ihren unbekannten Angreifer zu heben und versagte kläglich, als ihr die Kraft entsagte und weitere Schüsse sie niederstreckten.

Die junge Padawan biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen Schrei der Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, nahm ihr Lichtschwert, hievte sich trotz all ihrer Schmerzen auf und machte einen Satz auf den Kopfgeldjäger zu.

Mit nur einem, für den Angreifer völlig überraschenden, Schlag, trennte sie ihm den Kopf ab und schnappte sich seinen Blaster. Der andere, unbekannte Angreifer, schaffte es noch, einen einzigen Schuss in ihre Richtung zu feuern, ehe er selbst von mehreren Schüssen niedergestreckt wurde.

"Bastarde!", zischte die junge Padawan mit ausgestreckter Waffe und eine enorme Wut durchströmte ihren Köper. Sie hatten ihre Meisterin getötet. Sie hatten sie selbst töten wollen. Ihr Hass gegen die beiden Wesen, die sie soeben getötet hatte, hätte nicht größer sein können.

Als Wut und Hass jedoch langsam in ihr abebbten, da erschütterte ein Zittern ihren Körper. Langsam ließ sie die Waffe sinken, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begann zu weinen. Bittere, salzige Tränen.

"Warum?", flüsterte sie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Warum nur?"

Und sie schwor bittere Rache an denjenigen, die etwas Derartiges in Auftrag gegeben hatten.

++++

"Ihr seid so ruhig, M'Lady. Bedrückt Euch was?" Padmé schloss die Augen und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Die ironische Stimme hinter ihr lachte leise und sie konnte den Hohn darin vernehmen.

"Was wollt Ihr von mir?" Sie blieb mit auf dem Rücken gekreuzten Armen stehen und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Sagt mir, wo sich Euer Mann befindet."

Padmé drehte sich langsam um und sah die Gestalt hinter sich an. Ein langer dunkler Mantel verhüllte den Körper der Frau und die tiefsitzende Kapuze verwehrte ihr jeden Blick auf das Gesicht.

"Selbst, wenn ich es wüsste, wärt Ihr die letzte Person, der ich es sagen würde", erklärte die junge Senatorin und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Und warum sollte ich es Euch sagen? Ihr habt einen diplomatischen Raumkreuzer geentert, gebt den Mord von allen Jedi in Auftrag und haltet mich hier gegen meinen Willen fest. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Wie könnt Ihr Kooperation erwarten?"

Ein leises Lachen erklang. "Weil Ihr keine Wahl habt, Senatorin."

Padmé kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihr Gegenüber skeptisch an. "Ich kenne den Aufenthaltsort meines Mannes nicht. Mehr habe ich Ihnen nicht zu sagen."

Langsamen Schrittes ging die mysteriöse Unbekannte den Raum entlang und sah hinunter auf die Raumjäger, die im Hangar standen. Sie schien eine unendliche Geduld und Ruhe zu haben, was Padmé zunehmend nervöser werden ließ. Nicht, dass sie sich etwas hätte anmerken lassen, doch als der Druck zunehmend stärker wurde, musste sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballen, damit man das unruhige Zittern nicht sehen konnte.  
"Euer Mann wird versuchen Euch zu retten."

Padmé lachte kurz auf und funkelte ihr Gegenüber trotzig an: "Er ist verschwunden und nicht einmal ich weiß, wo er sich aufhält. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, es würde ihn kümmern, wo ich bin? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, er würde die Frau retten, die er verlassen hat?"

Ihre eigenen Worte brannten ihr eine Narbe ins Herz. War es wirklich das, was Anakin getan hatte? Hatte er sie wirklich verlassen? War es nicht nur eine unangekündigte Reise, von der er wiederkehren würde? War er fort und hatte sie im Stich gelassen? Padmé versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie lediglich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen ausgesprochen hatte.

"Er wird kommen, M'Lady. Und wenn nicht, um Euch zu retten, so doch, um sich seiner Bestimmung zu ergeben."

"Seine Bestimmung. Was ist, Eurer Ansicht nach, seine Bestimmung? Anakin ist kein Sith. Er ist ein Jedi und wird nie der guten Seite abschwören!" Ihre Erwiderung erfolgte mit energischer, deutlicher Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zu dulden schien und dennoch war sie sich mehr als im Klaren darüber, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Anakin war anfällig für die Dunkle Seite. Er war einer der Guten, doch das konnte genauso schnell umschlagen wie ihre Gefühle damals für ihn.

Und die Frau in der dunklen Tunika schien es zu spüren. Sie schien ganz genau zu wissen, dass die Senatorin ihren eigenen Worten nicht vertraute. Schlagartig wurde Padmé bewusst, dass sie mit einem Sith oder mit einem abtrünnigen Jedi sprechen musste. Doch diese Erkenntnis war so erschreckend, dass sie für einen Augenblick das Atmen vergaß.

"Anakin Skywalker wird seine Bestimmung annehmen. Und Dank Euch, Senatorin, wird auch der große Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi bald seinen Weg zu uns finden."

Mit einem lauten Lachen verließ die Unbekannte den Raum und ließ eine völlig fassungslose Senatorin zurück. Padmé schien weder sprechen noch atmen zu können. 

Obi-Wan auf dem Pfad der Dunklen Seite der Macht ... wie, nur wie war es soweit gekommen? Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollte es nicht glauben!

To be continued...


End file.
